1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to alerting devices, and, more particularly, to a system for providing notice to sleeping individuals
2. Description of the Related Art
As any home owner will attest, security is an area of primary concern. Due to the fact that people tend to place a high value on their property and personal safety, the marketplace has responded with a variety of products that are intended to protect one's life and property. Perhaps the most common of these products is the smoke alarm. Such alarms have undoubtedly saved countless lives since their use began. However, even if these smoke alarms are provided with flashing strobe lights, those who are deaf or hard of hearing are left completely unprotected while sleeping.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,377,177 discloses a baby blanket with baby monitoring system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,939 discloses a method and device for detection of a blanket or the like being kicked off the body of a sleeping person.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,034 discloses a blanket device with alarm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,105 discloses a wireless alarm system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,912,624 discloses an infant's sleep time monitor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,285,289 discloses a smoke detector wrist kidnapper alarm.
And, U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,287 discloses a fire and absence detection and alarm system for bed occupants
Consequently, there is a need for a means by which those who are deaf or hard of hearing can be protected from the threat of fire while sleeping thus ensuring their safety.